Demolition Lovers
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Así es cómo siempre te vi, como mi prioridad en todo sentido, mi autoridad, mi dios, mi todo y era hora de demostrártelo de esta única manera: siéndote completamente fiel y útil hasta el final.


_Sí lectores, Holic sigue viva *música dramática*. Bleh, aquí estoy de vuelta con un single :3 hace mucho que no publicaba algo, pero no falta mucho para que tenga al menos un poquito más de tiempo :D. Ok ahora vengo con algo SÚPER emo y espero que no me persigan con turbas y demás por volver con algo como esto XD… Bien esto se e ocurrió como TODOS los otros songfics CON UN GOLPE EN MI CABEZA! Whatever… espero que esta cosita fea les guste al menos un poquiito._

_Dedicatoria__: Esto va para mi familia en fanfiction y todas las personas que AÚN esperan las continuaciones de mis fics, NO pienso abandonarlo, sólo denme tiempito *puchero*, además quiero dedicar este emo y meloso fic a mi AMADO novio Matt77 que (valga la redundancia) LO AMO CON TODO MI CORAZONCITO. Esto va para tii mi amor y espero que te gusteeeee estamos oficialmente a siete lindos días de nuestros CUATRO MESES! Y nuestro lindo (y sexy) fic se hace cada vez MAS grande! Mi ser feliz… aunque escriba cosas emo :D_

_Advertencias__: EMOLOGÍA y SEXO! La combinación perfecta más una pizca de azúcar (una pizca de las que L usa, así que prepárense para el caramello O.O) OH! y errores ortográficos/gramaticales (vagancia)._

_Disclaimer__: Bien, Death note no me pertenece (aún BUAJAJAJAJ!) y tampoco la HERMOSA canción que utilizo para este fic que es DEMOLITION LOVERS de la maravillosa banda MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE! Súper EMO pero súper TIERNA!_

_Ok, basta de desvaríos mentales de autora A LEER! (Levante la mano quien crea que eso sonó extremadamente NERD)

* * *

_

**DEMOLITON LOVERS**

- Mañana ¿Verdad?- murmuré exhalando el humo de la calada que acababa de realizar, mientras te observaba fijamente e intentaba encontrar tu mirada brillante en medio de la densa oscuridad que nos rodeaba, sosteniendo el volante con fuerza y respirando con algo de dificultad.

- Eso creo.- respondiste tenso, llevando tu vista al suelo mientras una fría brisa se colaba por la ventanilla abierta y acariciaba tu espalda provocándote escalofríos instantáneos, como un espectro que acababa de atravesarte. De repente levantaste tu rostro y pude observar tus gélidos y azules ojos reluciendo en la noche como témpanos de hielo en medio de un océano oscuro y desolado. Pero estos se derretían. Poco a poco el calor se hizo presente en tu mirada derritiendo con parsimonia esas dos gemas heladas, humedeciendo tus hermosos ojos sutilmente, llevando ese calor que siempre te esforzaste en esconder, ese calor que sólo se hacía presente cuando yo te miraba, ese calor que en ese mismo momento te impulsaba a tomar mi mano derecha, preparada para girar la llave y alejara de allí por un instante, para que tú la presiones con la tuya.

_**Hand in mine, into your icy blues  
And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway…**_

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.- aseguré con firmeza, sabiendo que era mentira, sabiendo que nunca volveríamos una vez que salgamos, sabiendo que ya nada sería cómo antes… pero sabía además, que fingir que no acabaríamos en el otro mundo significaba mucho para ti, aún más ahora… ahora que sentías que esta era la única forma de vivir por siempre. Traté de hacerte entender más de una vez que todo esto era suicida, pero mi deber nunca fue decirte lo que debes hacer, mi obligación siempre fue seguirte a donde sea y ya me había resignado a todo, me había resignado a que no me escucharías, a que continuarías con todo hasta el final, a que no abandonarías la pelea por nada del mundo, me había resignado a que simplemente debía ayudarte de todas las formas que me sean posibles, me había resignado a amarte, me había resignado a vivir por ti… a morir por ti.

_**With this trunk of ammunition too  
I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets**_

Sabía que esto solo acabaría conmigo y contigo, que nos quitaría la vida, que terminaría con miles de balas enterradas en mí y que a pesar de todo disfrutaría la sensación de cada una de ellas, estando más que consiente de que todo lo hice por ti y sólo por ti. No existía L, no existía Near, no existía Wammy's, no existía Kira, no había nada… sólo tú. Los demás podrían podrirse, morir, vivir amar, odiar, matar, perseverar, destruirse y equivocarse o acertar por su cuenta, no me interesaba lo que pasaría luego de que muriéramos, no me importaba nada, todo lo hacía por ti. Y si tú necesitabas que sacrifique mi vida por algo que TÚ deseabas, por algo que TÚ creías conveniente o necesario, o simplemente por algo que se te haya ocurrido sin motivo alguno, yo lo haría, ni siquiera me detendría a pensarlo, sólo me diría a mi mismo 'Te dieron una orden, debes cumplirla como sea' y así siempre lo hice, justo como lo hacía ahora. Así es cómo siempre te vi, como mi prioridad en todo sentido, mi autoridad, mi dios, mi todo y era hora de demostrártelo de esta única manera: siéndote completamente fiel y útil hasta el final.

_**I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know just how much you mean to me  
And after all the things we put each other through and**_

Luego de todo por lo que habíamos pasado, luego de tantas historias, de tantas sonrisas, de tantas lágrimas, de tantos consuelos, de tantos castigos, de tantos años, luego de tantos besos… ¿Cómo no sería capaz de entregarme por ti? Tú me diste vida y me diste un motivo para vivirla desde siempre y tienes todo el derecho de quitármela o pedirme que te la devuelva cuando desees y desde el día en que me pediste que huyamos de Wammy's, desde ese día no dejo de repetirme que todo lo que hago o destruyo es por ti… y siempre lo hice con gusto, nunca sentí culpa por nada que hayamos hecho, nunca me arrepentí de escaparme del lugar más seguro en la tierra para seguirte, porque no me importaba nada, no me importaba dónde esté, sabía que cualquier lugar en el que tú estés sería un lugar más que seguro, y sabía que cualquier lugar en el que estuviera yo, sería seguro para ti.

_**I would drive on to the end with you  
A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full**_

Nada era relevante, nada era más importante que demostrarte que eras todo para mí y que siempre lo serías.

_**And I feel like there's nothing left to do  
But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running  
**_

- Sabes que no es así…- susurraste negando con tu cabeza mientras luchabas porque tu expresión continué en blanco aunque tus ojos estén llenos de lágrimas, que por ningún motivo dejarías salir.- Moriremos Matt.- dijiste con tu voz sombría y angustiada mientras tus dedos se cerraban con fuerza alrededor de los míos y temblabas imperceptiblemente a lo que yo arrojaba el cigarrillo por mi ventanilla. ¿Le tenías miedo a la muerte acaso?- Morirás.- No… tenías miedo de que yo muera, tenías miedo de que te odie por eso, tenías miedo de que te culpe y jamás te perdone por ello.

- No me importa.- dije con toda la sinceridad que se acumulaba en mi voz inclinándome hacia ti y quitando de tus ojos las lágrimas que aún no salían y se resistían a quedarse allí logrando darle brillo a tus zafiros.

_**But this time, I mean it  
I'll let you know just how much you mean to me**_

La nieve se acumulaba lentamente en el parabrisas mientras la noche se hacía cada vez más opaca y oscura, nuestros ojos estaban conectados mientras algo parecido al magnetismo nos atraía y juntaba nuestros labios. Aparté los míos y tú me imitaste, permitiendo que nuestras lenguas se acaricien con suavidad al principio, pero no pudimos controlarnos y de un golpe me encontraba encima de ti mientras tú mantenías mi cuerpo se amoldaba al tuyo, sin poder resistir el deseo de tenerte cada vez más y más cerca. Mis labios descendieron a tu cuello violentamente mientras tú inclinabas tu cabeza para darme más espacio suspirando y gimiendo, moviendo tus caderas hacia arriba con sensualidad y anhelo buscando esa insana fricción entre nosotros y logrando que mi respiración se detenga por unos segundos. Sólo nos tocábamos, pero nuestras miradas estaban nubladas de deseo y en busca de descontrol mientras yo comenzaba a desabrochar la hebilla de mis jeans y tú bajabas el zipper de tu chaleco de cuero negro sin que mis labios dejen de succionar tu cuello. Ya no se sentía el cortante frío del invierno, estábamos en llamas.

_**As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of everything**_

Mis jeans ya no estaban y sólo vestía mi camiseta a rayas mientras tú te desesperabas por desatar los lazos de tu ajustado pantalón a lo que yo recorría tu piel con mis manos y me deshacía de tu chaleco con facilidad. Escuché tu respiración entrecortada y levanté mi vista para encontrarme con tus ojos llenos de lágrimas, supe inmediatamente lo que te sucedía. Besé tus ojos y en el momento en el que sequé tus lágrimas, dos de ellas brotaron de mí inconscientemente. Te besé nuevamente, te besé con tristeza y anhelo, sabiendo… dando por sentado que ese sería uno de nuestros últimos besos mientras deseaba que la noche fuera eterna.

_**I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold**_

Siempre te he amado y nunca dejaré de hacerlo, siempre serás el centro de mi universo, el primero en todo, siempre me tendrás a tu merced y obedeceré cada una de tus órdenes hasta que muera, hasta el fin, hasta derramar la última gota de mi sangre por ti. Estaba dispuesto a todo, siempre lo estuve, no me importaba morir, no me importaba ir al infierno, no me importaba que no fuéramos eternos, porque sabía que lo que sentíamos lo era, era, es y será algo que sobrepasa a la muerte algo que no se desvanecerá jamás.

_**Until the end, until this pool of blood  
Until this, I mean this, I mean this  
Until the end of...**_

- Matt… Matt no… no quiero…- susurraste con la voz entrecortada.- No quiero que mueras.- terminaste por articular mientras tomabas mi rostro y lo me separabas de ti para clavar tus ojos en los míos.

- Mello… te amo.- dije inflexiblemente llevando sosteniendo tu rostro también, pera después besarte de la manera más pura posible, pero sin poder evitar dejarme llevar por tus tentadores labios, que comenzaron a moverse con indecencia, quemando los míos con pasión y necesidad.

_**I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold**_

_**But this time, we'll show them  
We'll show them all how much we mean  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of every...**_

Te necesitaba y no podía contenerme más, me sostuve de tus hombros para levantar mi cuerpo lo suficiente y me dejé caer sobre ti mientras un fuerte gemido se escapaba de ti y arañabas mi espalda con fuerza. Comencé a moverme al redor tuyo logrando que cualquier dolor que haya sentido, desaparezca con cada penetración y tú sólo echabas tu cabeza hacia atrás mientras tus dedos se cerraban en mi cintura presionándome más en ti, buscando más profundidad, yo sólo gemía y me acercaba a ti para lamer la pálida piel de tu cuello. Con un movimiento más que certero empujaste algo dentro de mí y perdí la cordura.

- ¡Ah-ha! ¡Mello… ngh!- tu nombre escapaba de mi boca junto a gritos y gemidos mientras paraba y me quedaba en mi lugar, moviendo mis caderas en círculos, introduciéndote aún más en mí.

- Ah, Matt… Matt, no puedo… ngh no p-puedo más…-

_**All we are, all we are  
Is bullets I mean this**_

Comencé a subir y bajar una vez más con violencia mientras tú bajabas tus ojos, con tus labios entreabiertos y tus mejillas sonrojadas, gimiendo sin contención, tu pecho se elevaba a cada segundo y me sentía cada vez más cerca. Tomé tu rostro con una de mis manos y con la otra tomé uno de tus hombros para sostenerme mientras entrabas y salías de mi cuerpo frenéticamente.

- ¡Ah… ah! M-mírame Mello…- pedí sin parar mis movimientos, mientras tú dirigías tus ojos, húmedos una vez más, hacia los míos.

- Mah… Matt…-

_**As lead rains, will pass on through our phantoms  
Forever, forever  
Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning  
Forever, and ever**_

- Te amo… ha-ah… te… amo Mello.- mi respiración y mi corazón parecían querer colapsar mientras mi visión se nublaba cada vez que chocabas con mi punto débil, haciendo que mis piernas tiemblen.

- T-te amo… Matt no… no quiero que…-

- Mírame… ngh, m-mírame a los ojos… ah… No… no moriremos.-

_**Know how much I want to show you you're the only one  
Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun**_

- Matt… M-matt…-

- ¡No moriremos!- exclamé regresando mis labios a los tuyos y sintiendo tus lágrimas y las mías uniéndose en nuestros labios.

_**And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood**_

Tome tu mano y la llevé a mi pecho.

- Estamos vivos… ha… Mello… viviremos…- todo terminaba mientras sentía tu escancia en mí y yo mismo me dejaba explotar en medio de nosotros.

___**And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down**_

Moriremos, pero olvídalo ahora… olvida todo.

___**And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down**_

Olvida que no estaremos aquí mañana y recuerda que me amas.

_**I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood**_

Recuerda que nunca estarás solo, recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado, recuerda que moriremos juntos… recuerda que te amo y te amaré por siempre.

_**I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever**__**!

* * *

**_

_¿Qué les pareció eso? Espero que haya valido un poco la pena XD_

_Los leo luego!_

_Kisses MXM's Holic :3 _

_I LOVE YOU MY MATTY!_


End file.
